nicktoonsgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Danny
Dark Danny Phantom (also known as Dan Phantom, Dan Plasmius, Dark Phantom or Dan Masters; voiced by Eric Roberts) is the evil full-ghost villain version of Danny Phantom, created by the fusion of of Danny Phantom (the show's protagonist) and the show's antagonist, Vlad Plasmius (his arch-enemy) in an alternative timeline. Dark Danny's first and only appearance is as the main villain of both the TV movie and the first Danny Phantom video game for the Game Boy Advance. He is voiced by Eric Roberts. Dark Danny is considered one of most dangerous and powerful enemies Danny has had difficulty facing. He was created with the intent that Danny's worst enemy would be an evil version of himself.[37] Dark Danny is a cruel, malicious ghost who cares little for anything other than himself, causing as much destruction as he sees fit. Dark Danny came to be after a fatal and accidental explosion of the Nasty Burger's boiler that caused the explicit death of Danny Fenton's family, friends, and teacher. Grief-stricken and guilty, Danny moved in with Vlad Masters, feeling that only he could understand his pain. Danny asked Vlad to remove his emotions. Honoring the boy's wishes, Vlad separated Danny's human half from his ghost self, but then the latter retaliated afterward and did the same to Vlad. The ghost half of Danny then attempted to overshadow Plasmius, and ended up fusing their two bodies together. Plasmius's evil ghost half overwhelmed Danny's ghost half, creating an even more evil and powerful version of the two halves. He then destroyed Vlad's castle and his own human half.To mix in time traveling while Danny battled a pure evil ghost, Butch Hartman realized the worst enemy for Danny Phantom to fight would be an evil version of himself. [1] He was not originally revealed to be a villain in the advertisements for The Ultimate Enemy on Nickelodeon, due to the shock factor of Danny's future as his worst enemy. HistoryEdit In an alternate timeline, Danny used his powers to cheat on the C.A.T (Career Aptitude Test). Suspicious of Danny, Mr. Lancer called The Fentons to the Nasty Burger for a meeting. Along with Danny were Tucker and Sam. Unfortunately, the Nasty Burger's vat of condiments exploded at that time and caused the deaths of Danny's family, friends, and teacher. As a result, the grief-stricken boy was forced to move in with his arch enemy, Vlad, seeing as "he was the only person left on the planet who could possibly hope to understand his situation". http://images.wikia.com/dp/images/9/90/200px-DarkDannyIsBorn.jpgDark Danny coming into existence.Added by SSJ2AJBDespite the history of animosity between the two halfas, Vlad treated Danny with a great deal of sympathy. Completely taken over by grief, Danny asked Vlad to get rid of his human emotions. After the procedure, the separated Danny Phantom (now free of the conscience of his human half) became enraged, forcibly removing Vlad's ghost-half and inadvertently merging with it, in an attempt to defeat him. Unfortunately, Plasmius' evil side dominated Danny, resulting in the birth of Dark Danny. His first act of malice was the apparent murder of his human half and blowing up Vlad Masters' entire mansion before unleashing ten years of pain and destruction on both the Earth and the Ghost Zone. http://images.wikia.com/dp/images/e/eb/YoungerDarkDanny.jpgDark Danny's younger form, ready to start his ten-year road of havoc.Added by SSJ2AJBUpon witnessing this horrible future, the Observents ordered Template:Clockwork to kill Danny in the past to prevent Dark Danny's rise. Dispatching various ghosts from the future to eliminate Danny, it set about a chain reaction that led Danny to the future where he encountered his dark older self. Fusing him with his time medallion so he would be stuck in the future, Dark Danny sends Danny to the Ghost Zone to keep him occupied while he disguises himself as his 14 year-old self and travels to the past via a leftover time medallion to secure his future, namely cheating on the C.A.T. test. The only witness having figured out his true identity was his sister, Jazz. After cheating on the C.A.T. via test answers (that Danny obtained previously by accident), a suspicious Lancer calls his parents over to the Nasty Burger as demonstration of Danny's possible future at the same time Sam and Tucker warn them on the oncoming explosion and Jazz, who, using the Fenton Ghost Peeler, exposed Dark Danny to the rest. After mocking Danny's parents about their not being able to discover their son's half-ghost status, he tied them all to the nasty sauce vat just as it was about to blow. Just then, Dark Danny was surprised by the return of his past self (having returned via Future Vlad) and a battle ensued. Dark Danny was unable to eliminate his younger self, but decided to hold him off until the temperature of the sauce vat reached its peak. Even with the aid of the Spector Deflector and the Ghost Gauntlets, Dark Danny still proved too much for Danny. Refusing to let down his friends and family, http://images.wikia.com/dp/images/9/9c/Danlasser.jpgDan firing the Ectoplasmic Energy Blast.Added by Kevin Anthony Danny unleashed the powerful Ghostly Wail which he gained when he was attacked by the future versions of his ghostly enemies. Dark Danny was shocked as that power wasn't suppose to be developed for another ten years, to which Danny tells him the future apparently isn't as set in stone as he thought before unleashing a second Ghostly Wail which sent Dark Danny crashing into a building. Upon emerging, battered and bruised, Dark Danny was captured by the Fenton Thermos, now too weak to resist it. Despite his victory over his evil self however, Danny's weakened powers seemingly failed to save everyone if not for Clockwork, who saved them at the last minute, sending Danny back in time to when the test began and giving him a second chance at changing his future. Dark Danny was subsequently trapped in a copy of Danny's Fenton Thermos, which was given to Clockwork after http://images.wikia.com/dp/images/d/dd/Dark_Danny_trying_to_escape.pngDark Danny, struggling to escape from the Fenton Thermos.Added by Kevin Anthony the battle, who was told by the Observants that it was to be his responsibility now. Because he is now outside the time-stream, he still exists even though Danny will never turn into him. By the end, Dark Danny is seemingly attempting to escape the thermos, most likely to have his revenge. It has been stated that if Nick had not cancelled production of the series Dark Danny would have indeed returned. RelationshipsEdit Danny Phantom (Daniel Fenton)Edit Younger Dark Danny preparing to kill his human self.Added by Kevin Anthony After being morphed with Vlad's Evil half, Dark Danny supposely killed his Human counterpart in a huge explosion which left Vlad in redemption while Dark Danny went on to his 10 years of destruction. It may have been possible that Dark Danny reemerged with Human Danny (which explains his transformation power) though he most likely killed him. Dark Danny once again encountered his younger self through a time mislapse when the latter entered his future. He was forced to save Young Danny's life from Valerie's Blaster because he would cease to exist if Young Danny was to be killed by Valerie. This is also perhaps the reason why Dark Danny spared Young Danny from killing him when he stinged his powers as Young Danny passed out in the process because he needs him to live to exist. Disgusted towards the person he once was, he views his younger self as pathetically weak, keeping him alive only to ensure his future. Dark Danny gravely underestimated his young self when Danny countered with the Ghostly Wail in the oncoming final battle, ultimately defeating and entrapping him in the Fenton Thermos where he remains in Clockwork's custody. Due to him being a heartless ghost and still being imprisioned, Dark Danny did not appear in "Phantom Planet" to help turn the earth intangible. Vlad MastersEdit It was through his methods that Dark Danny came into existence, though not intentionally. The only thing Vlad was trying to do was to separate Danny's ghost half from his human half. Unfortunately, it didn't go planned as both Danny and Vlad had hoped. Ghost Danny, furious at Vlad, stole the Ghost Gauntlets from him and separated him from his ghost self. That caused Ghost Danny in attempting to overshadow Ghost Vlad, which ended up forming them both into the most malicious and powerful ghost on the planet. For these misfortunes, Dark Danny killed his human self and destroyed Vlad's huge mansion in the process. Doing so caused the former prideful billionaire to live in reclusive grief and misery, guilty over his past misdeeds and unhearting actions. When Danny met the older Vlad, He later played a crucial role ten years later when he helped the younger Danny return to his present by removing the unreachable time medallion Dan had placed on him earlier. Vlad even told Danny the following: "If any good came out of this, it's that ten years without ghost powers gave me the chance to see what a fool I've been." For that, Danny, in a way, realizes his sentiment for forgiveness and accepted his apology for all the bad things he's caused in the past. How Vlad survived the explosion caused by Dark Danny in unclear. Jack and Maddie FentonEdit Dark Danny's parents, he attempted to kill them along with the others he once loved (and Mr. Lancer) so his future would come to pass. After being exposed by Jazz, Jack and Maddie rounded and threatened him, demanding to know where their son was. He ridicules them for their lack of observation on the connections between Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom before restraining and silencing them, planning to have them killed in the Nasty Burger explosion. Jazz FentonEdit Like his parents and friends, Dark Danny shares no love for his past sister. He reunites with her when he returns to his past (disguised as his younger self) where she confesses of her secret knowledge of his hero identity. Revealing his evil ghost form to her and stating his plan, he knocks her out and leaves to finalize his future. With the information that was given to her, Jazz writes a note to the younger Danny, attaching it to the Fenton Boo-merang where it sought Danny after ten long years of traveling. Jazz later tries to confront Dark Danny on two separate occasions with the Fenton Peeler, the latter ending his masquerade and revealing his true self. He then restrains her to the Nasty Sauce vat. Valerie Gray Edit Valerie is a prominent defender of Amity Park against Dark Danny and other ghosts, keeping a vigilant watch over the city. When the towers that emit Amity Park's ghost shield are destroyed by Dark Danny's ghostly wail, she encounters him again. She returns later when younger Danny enters the future with Sam and Tucker. Assuming him to be Phantom at first, the real Dark Danny arrives and fights her briefly before throwing her into a building, only to be saved by young Danny. Dark Danny finds her deplorable, but has some past respect for her. Sam Manson and Tucker Foley Edit His two best friends no longer matter to him and he instead has tried to kill them via Nasty Burger explosion to continue his future despite their best efforts to thwart their ill-gotten future (Although at one point Dark Danny admitted to missing Tucker's sense of humor when he traveled back to Danny's time). Mr. Lancer Edit Mr. Lancer was his least favorite teacher. He was also one of the people killed in The Nasty Burger explosion. His statue reads only "GONE", but seems to be embedded into the ground, so it is possible the statue read the same as the other before it slipped into the ground. Fright Knight Edit The Fright Knight claims Dark Danny as his new master, obeying his every command. ClockworkEdit Dark Danny mentions Clockwork, "meddling again", when he saw Sam and Tucker's time medallions. This is presume that its because of Clockwork that younger Danny manages to get the test answers and thus created Dark Danny, meaning that it was Clockwork whom, unintentionally, created him. In the end of the episode, he is left in the Fenton Thermos in Clockwork's Lair. Box Ghost Edit It would seem that Dark Danny had been using The Box Ghost as a punching bag to the extremes as the once pathetic ghost was seen with a hook for his right hand and an eyepatch covering his left eye. Due to his personality change, Box Ghost has gotten stronger and wants his revenge on Danny. Ember McLain Edit Ember claims that he is the reason why she became fat and lost her voice; Dark Dan's Ghostly Wail destroyed her vocal cords. Skulktech 9.9 Edit Dark Danny really hurt them in the last ten years. Since Skulker used machinery for fighting and to hide his true form. And Technus used machinery for strength, they figured if they combined they could become more powerful against Dark Danny. PersonalityEdit Unlike most of Danny Phantom's enemies who have, to some degree, a moral conscience, Dark Danny possesses no such trait; he is pure evil and craves destruction and chaos and while other Danny Phantom villains had some level of morality, he has nothing like that. He is cruel, sadistic, and utterly heartless and perfectly fine with killing people, even if they were once people he cared about, in order to fulfill his own goals. Dark Danny is also highly arrogant, most likely because there was no one in the future able to fight him, and this made him underestimate his younger self. He is effectively Danny's worst enemy, and is willing to kill to get what he wants, even if it is the people he once cared about. His personality is sadistic, cruel, and heartless; this personality shift stems from the fact that Vlad's evil ghost-self completely destroyed whatever good might have been left inside the young ghost-boy after the fusion. He is also arrogant and cocky (similar to Vlad), as he gravely underestimated his younger self, which naturally led to his downfall. Powers Edit Dark Danny's Transformation process.Added by Kevin Anthony Since he came to be by merging with Vlad's ghost half, he has all of Vlad's and Danny's combined powers at his disposal. This makes him stronger than both Danny and Vlad, and apparently one of the most powerful and dangerous villains introduced into the series. He has gained both completely new abilities that neither Danny nor Vlad can do as well as increased power of his past ones. Below is a list of his currently known abilities. *'Ghost Sense:' Dark Danny can sense nearby ghosts. When he does, a red wisps of energy come out through his nose. Because of Vlad's combination with Danny's ghost sense, It even works on half-ghosts as well. *'Intangibility & Invisibility:' Standard ghost powers. *'Flying/Floating/Hovering:' Standard ghost powers. *'Paranormal Strength, Speed, Agility, and Durability:' Dark Danny is obviously far stronger and more durable than Danny or Vlad. He is capable of easily lifting a tank, survive a full anti-ghost blast from future Valarie's wrist laser unharmed, an oil truck explosion without so much as a scratch, he could even survive a multi-story building crumbling down at ground zero (though severely weakened). *'Overshadowing/Possession:' Standard ghost powers. *'Ectoplasmic Energy Blast "''Ghost Ray":' His blasts are composed of green (though it is much brighter than his younger self) ectoplasm. He can probably use the other colors like Vlad. He is seen blowing apart a good portion of a building (several stories) with this power, only further demonstrating his monstrous power. He can fire ghost rays in the form of powerful sliding waves of ecto-energy capable of knocking people hundreds of feet away. Also, he can confine the energy of a ghost ray into fist for a powerful punch. He even was able to fire a ghost ray that didn't harm the victim, but simply knocked them out. *'Ghost Stinger:' Dark Danny uses this ecto-electric attack to cause damage and pain. Like Vlad, he uses this attack to instantly drain Danny of power and pain until he turns back to his human form (albeit unconsious), similiar to Skulktech's phantom palm pummeler. *'Ectoplasmic Energy Shield "Ghost Shield":' His shield, composed of green ectoplasm, takes the form of a wall and is much stronger than Danny's or Vlad's shield. *'Ghostly Wail:' In ''The Ultimate Enemy, Dark Danny develops the unique ability to generate an extremely powerful ecto-sonic shriek from his vocal cords and mouth, a bit like a Banshee's wail. It sounds like moaning ghosts. The incredibly loud sound of the attack is accomponied by extremely powerful sonic waves of pure ectoplasmic energy. It can cause terrible pain to ghosts and damage tangible matter. He is seen overturning tanks and cars, blowing away helicopters, crumbling buildings and shattering glass with this power. This technique is Dark Danny's most powerful attack, and he is able to use it more than once without losing energy. At maximum power, his ghostly wail was able to cause earthquake-like tremors and was powerful and devestating enough to destroy all of the future Amity Parks ghost shield generators, causing them to explode, its so powerful that when his younger self uses it against him its the only attack that visibly injures him. *'Duplication:' Dark Danny can create about five duplicates and possibly a few more. These doubles can be invisible when made. He is possibly almost as skilled as Vlad is with this power. Also like Vlad, he often uses his proficiency in duplication as a powerful advantage against an enemy. *'Ectoplasmic Energy Constructs:' Dark Danny is capable of forming binds and ropes from ectoplasm. *'Teleportation:' He can teleport from one location to another like Vlad. *'Transformation:' Dark Danny can take on the form of virtually anyone and/or anything, such as his younger self's human form dispite no longer being a half-ghost. This transformation is accomponied by two white-blue rings that transform him into his chosen form, much like how human-ghost hybrids switch between their human and ghost forms. It's even possible that Dark Danny can also transform into any ghost from the Ghost Zone he desires. *'Ghost Portal Creation:' He can create temporary portals into the Ghost Zone by merely waving his hand. *'Advanced Spectral Manipulation:' Dark Danny has the ability to change the shape of his body. Among these occasions include stretching along the waistline, creating holes in his chest, temporarily vaporizing his body, and turning his head 180 degrees. *'Intangibility Fusion:' Dark Danny was able to fuse one of Clockwork's time medallions into Danny's body through the use of his intangibility powers. While fused, the object inserted is intangible and unreachable by ghost or human abilities. It can, however, be removed through the use of special equipment (I.E., The Ghost Gauntlets). *'Gaseous Transformation: '''Dark Danny can momentarily become an ectoplasmic vapor to pass through objects that could harm him even when intangible (I.E., Valerie's ghost hunting gear). *'Regeneration:' Dark Danny has been seen for sure healing in tough battles with Valerie or with any Ghost from the Ghost Zone. He pretty much can heal quickly. *'Ectoplasmic Bubble:' Like Vlad (and possibly Danny as well) Dark Danny can be able to trap people in Ectoplasmic Bubbles. *'Immobilization:' By either touching a victim or facing his hand at them, Dark Danny can briefly paralye someone, as well as use his ectoplasm to "freeze" them. TriviaEdit **Danny got his Ghostly Wail in his teenaged form, while Dark Danny got his ten years after him likely signaling a change in the timestream. **In the GBA game, "Dark Danny's" name is Dan Phantom. **Some fans call him Dan Phantom, Dark Phantom, Dan Plasmius or simply Phantom as mentioned above. **Dark Danny seems to share similar traits to the Marvel Comics villain, Venom. Both characters have much more powerful versions of the hero's powers (Danny Phantom for Dark Danny and Spider-Man for Venom), both are ruthless to get what they want, both wished to ruin the hero's life and also, Dark Danny sticks his tongue out in a very Venom-like fashion, albeit his tongue is forked while Venom's is not and is not as large. **Dark Danny can also be compared to the Hulk villain the Maestro, as the Maestro was also an evil future version of the Hulk who was defeated when he underestimated his younger self.http://images.wikia.com/dp/images/3/3a/Dantoung.jpgDark Danny's tongue.Added by Ultswampfire **'Dark Danny' appeared as an unlockable costume of Danny in ''Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots. **It is also possible that the name 'Dark Danny' could have derived from Buffy the Vampire Slayer's Dark Willow, a version of Willow the witch when she loses control of her powers, much like how Danny lost control of his ghost half. **Dark Danny didn't show any signs of ice powers other than his ghost sense, and it is unknown if he was ever aware of his potential for them. It could be that since the future changed, whilst present time Danny did get his ice powers, Dark Danny was formed by merging of two different ghost possibly locking them out. Category:Villains